Transitions
by Precious Pup
Summary: Follows on from my story Vanilla but can be read on it own. The morning after Tony/Abby/Tim threesome - sort of. Pre slash


Tim opened his eyes briefly before a sharp pain scorched his temple so he closed them again

Tim opened his eyes briefly before a sharp pain scorched his temple so he closed them again. He licked his dry lips and tried to swallow the sandpaper that seemed to be stuffed in there.

Hangover. He had been drinking. A lot.

He considered the feel of the bed beneath him, not his but somehow familiar and the smell of gunpowder and roses.

Abby's. He was at Abby's place. In her bed.

Tim's highly intelligent brain attempted to fill in the gaps without opening his eyes again. He had been drinking with Abby and Tony after closing the case on the murdered Petty officer. Abby had kissed Tony. And then she had reached for him and kissed him while Tony still held her in his arms. It started to get a little blurry after that but after some very careful study Tim decided that he had had sex with Abby _while Tony watched _and then must have passed out.

The _while Tony watched_ ricocheted around in his brain for a moment and Tim flushed to the tips of his toes. He tried to consider what he could remember of his performance hoping he hadn't been too average in front of the almighty DiNozzo otherwise he truly would never hear the end of it. He remembered Abby's cry as she came hard around him and released who had scraped down his back and smirked. Okay then not bad.

Tim peeked open his eyes a little and allowed them to adjust to the slightly brighter light of Abby's velvet curtained boudoir. Tim then quietly rolled over onto his side, the room spinning slowly around him and leaned his head on his hand to look at his silent bed companions.

Abby was lying face down beside him, naked her head in the crook of her elbow with her black hair spilling across the pillow. Tony appeared to be still sound asleep slightly on his side facing towards him on the other side of Abby. Tim allowed his eyes to roam across Tony's tanned naked expanse of dips and curves and allowed a small smile to grace his lips. So Ziva was wrong. Tony didn't have a hairy butt. Cute but not hairy.

It wasn't often you had the chance to check out co workers and Tim considered that it was only fair since DiNozzo had essentially copped an eyeful of him last night. This would make it a bit more even. Tim stopped for a moment to consider that logic. It seemed flawed somehow yet currently made perfect sense to him. Possibly he was still a bit drunk from last night? Or should that be this morning? Was it still even the morning? Or had they slept through until the afternoon?

Tim's head swam and he decided to leave logic till later and returned to the happy contemplation of a naked Tony. He allowed his rampant curiosity full rein in the private intimate silence of the bedroom as he studied the man who simultaneously inspired him and drove him crazy on a daily basis. Tim watched the slow inhalation of Tony's breath contracting his ribs. Looking at him you would never realize the damage Tony's lungs had taken from the battle he fought with the plague. But Tony was like that. He seemed impervious to damage like some sort of fraternity Superhero. Tony DiNozzo able to leap tall beer kegs in a single bound.

Tim remembered how he had felt climbing out of the car and seeing the blackened wreckage of Tony's Mustang and the charred corpse it held. He had prayed then. Prayed against hope that it hadn't been Tony. Prayed against the very logic that structured his world that Tony was somewhere safe. And here he was. Safe. Beautiful and agonizing all at once.

Abby. Shouldn't he be checking out Abby? Logic helpfully assisted. Abby naked he had seen many times before and hopefully would see again. But Tony was a once in a lifetime.

Tim licked his lips again and turned completely onto his side so he could get a better view. A sleeping Tony looked younger and more vulnerable. No arrogant Senior Field Agent was currently residing in this bed. With his once perfect hair sleep mussed and the frantic energy he kept about him at low wattage he seemed like someone should tuck a teddy bear under his arm to sooth away any nightmares he might have. Perhaps that was the purpose of all the woman he slept with? To keep any bad dreams at bay?

Tim wondered at his idle fancy. When did Senior Field Agent Tony DiNozzo have any bad dreams? And if he did who would know about them?

Tim found himself wondering what the dark curling hair on Tony's chest would feel like if he ran his hands through it? He barely had any to speak of himself and it fascinated him. Tim's eyes trailed across Tony's chest and wondered at the whirling patterns of the curls and slowly followed them down his chest across his tight stomach to where they narrowed into a trail and disappeared down towards his..

Tony's eyes suddenly flicked open and pinned Tim with an unreadable intense stare. Tim's heart leapt into his mouth as if he had just been caught with his hands in the cookie jar. Tim opened his mouth to uselessly deny he was blatantly ogling Tony's naked form but watched surprised instead as a bright familiar flush bloomed across Tony's skin as if Tim had been the one to catch him out.

Tony had felt the weight of Tim's eyes on him as he studied him and he had stayed still feigning sleep. Images of a flushed and ecstasy wracked Timothy McGee were already burned into his mind and to wake and find his big green eyes daringly stroking his bare flesh Tony had felt his cock stir and start to harden.

Tony opened his eyes and dragged Tim's attention back to his face while he moved slightly, shifting his weight to cover himself a little more effectively.

It was just a morning thing. Tim was not turning him on. He needed to pee. Abby was naked beside him. Tony still felt himself blush and he saw Tim's initial fright settle into something like curiosity.

And so the two naked men silently watched each other with Abby between them like a glorious milky skinned safety blanket.

If either of them had spoken a word the spell would have been broken. Tim would become 'Probie' again and would have grabbed his clothes and disappeared with a stutter out the door. Tony would revert to his façade of confident movie trivia spouting playboy. But they remained silent.

Tim watched as Tony flushed beneath his gaze. How interesting. Tony never blushed. What was Mr Confident embarrassed about?

Beside the obvious naked awkward morning after sex with multiple co workers thing. Tim kicked himself and wondered why he wasn't as embarrassed as he thought he would be. Perhaps he had finally used up more than his fair share of shame and it was finally someone else's turn?

Perhaps he was still drunk? Maybe this was all a really vivid wet dream?

Tim decided he didn't care. He experimentally trailed his eyes along the edge of Tony's hip where he could see it over the edge of Abby's body and then meeting Tony's eyes trailed his hand across Abby hip to leave his hand resting on the exact same place.

Tony's breath deepened. It was like a dare. McGee, no Tim was daring him to see how far he would go.

Abby made a murmuring pleasant noise and Tony wriggled in closer to her feeling her soft heat running down his body while Tim watched. Tony nudged his semi erect cock into the soft warm flesh of her hip concealing it from Tim's innocent gaze. Tony threw a small smirk at Tim over Abby's shoulder and then stilled as Tim's hand slid across her back, underneath her raised arm and gently stroked her exposed breast, flicking the nipple into hardness.

_And I'll raise you_ Tim's eyes said as clearly as his soft pouty mouth might have, his big eyes heavy lidded and sultry. Confident. Tony wondered if this was the face suspects saw in the false privacy of Interrogation while Tim's back faced the glass of Observation.

Tim's heart pounded in his chest. What was he doing? He couldn't seem to help himself. It was like after all these years they were equal, literally stripped of the badges and stereotypes they wore everyday. And this time Tim wasn't going to back down. He wasn't a hesitant probie anymore hanging on Tony's every word and it was about time he showed him that. If Tony was going to draw a line in the sand then Tim was going to step right up to it and stand his ground. Besides this was Abby's bedroom. He was the one with the home town advantage here.

Tony licked his dry lips and felt his heart rate quicken at the challenge in Tim's eyes. Just what exactly was going on between them? Tim's gaze seemed to arc like crackling electricity across the space between them constricting his breathing to a quick quiet pant and curling around his vital organs like a vice.

Suddenly the game was shattered as Abby stirred between them with a soft gravelly purr. "Now that's a great way to wake up. My two favorite boys by my side"

She smiled at Tim trying to judge just how freaked out he was and found he softly returned her smile before returning to watch Tony. Interesting. But then again he always was full of surprises.

"Morning Timmy" She reached for him and kissed him while her other hand trailed down her side and slid fast around Tony's cock pressed into her side.

Tony moaned softly at the contact as he watched Abby kiss a sleep tousled heavy lidded Timothy. Tim's eyes slid shut as they both deepened the kiss with practiced ease and tasted and explored each other. Tony started to pant as Abby continued to slide up and down his rapidly hardening cock while she tongued Tim's sensuous mouth.

An image of that mouth with its full lips wrapped around his hard cock flashed abruptly into Tony's head and he moaned loud enough that Abby and Tim broke off their kiss.

Tony twitched. No! What was he thinking! Oh God Abby don't stop……

Abby smirked and pulled away from Tim. "I think Tony here might need some help. Do you mind if I……?" She left it hanging giving Tim ample opportunity to bow out but Tim just shrugged. There was a strange sort of eager tension in the air but then again this was the first time she had had the two of them in bed together with her. And hopefully not the last.

Abby turned her attention to Tony pushing him onto his back with a grin before reaching across to the familiar bedside cabinet and pulling out a condom. Abby with a practiced hand tore it open and rolled it down over Tony's now fully erect cock before she straddled him and carefully slid herself onto him with a soft moan of her own.

Tim blinked as he felt a cold dash of reality wash over him. _Holy shit._ He was watching Abby having sex with Tony. Wow. He watched as Tony's pectoral muscles flexed as he thrust up into Abby while she rolled her hips down onto him. Tony held Abby's hips in his hands and helped control her movements. Was this what it was like for Tony last night? Watching him? Did Tony's cock harden at the sight of him fucking Abby? Did Tony's mouth go dry at the little whimpering sounds he made just like his was now?

Tim licked his lips as two of his closest friends rocked together, Abby's pale skin striking against Tony's rich tanned complexion.

Tim shivered as he watched Tony's eyes slide shut savoring the sensations. Tony was always going on about how great he was in bed and now he was going to get a chance to see for himself. Unless.

Tim almost gasped at his own daring but he smiled instead. No he was going to be the one to show Tony a thing or two. He was pretty sure Abby would be up for it. In fact he knew she would.

He shifted until he was kneeling behind Abby, forcing Toni's leg apart to give him room and then leaned in and whispered in her ear. Abby beamed delighted back at him before lowering herself across Tony's chest and pulling him into a deep kiss which had Tony gasping and seeing stars.

Tony felt his heart racing and heat sizzling off his body as the glorious sensations washed over him. Oh Yeah. All was once again right with the world. He was completely straight Anthony DiNozzo and he was being fucked by a beautiful woman while Probie McGee was getting nothing. He smiled smugly and tuned his head to see what McVoyeur was up to and realized that the spot McGee had been in a moment ago was empty.

So McGee had just gone? Tony suddenly wished Tim would come back although he really wasn't sure why. Abby suddenly stilled her glorious rocking slide and leaned forward. What was she…?

Abby shuddered around Tony and he felt her being pushed forward with him still firmly impaled on her. And there kneeling behind Abby between his own legs was Tim as he pushed his condomed and lubed cock slowly into Abby's tight opening.

Tony's eyes popped open. Double teamed. Abby was taking both of them at the same time! His heart surged as he watched the porn flick taking place above him. _On_ him. Tim met Tony's eyes over Abby's shoulder and thrust forward again. As Tim moved he moved Abby as well who clenched and shuddered around Tony's cock. Abby moaned and Tim gave that little lop sided smile of his. Tony looked up at Tim leaning over Abby who was essentially fucking them both through the control of his strong rolling thrust.

Oh God!

Tony could feel the light hairs on Tim's firm masculine thighs as he knelt between his legs, his own legs now spread wide and pressed up hard against his hot skin.

Oh God!

Tim saw the fierce lust in Tony's face as he hungered but there was something else? Almost panic? Tim devoured the look on Tony's face so he could memorize it and study it later as he bent down and kissed and sucked on Abby pale neck. God she felt so hot and tight around him.

Tony swore he could feel Tim's gaze branding him, scoring his flesh with welts from the heat of his gaze as he licked and suckled, his big green eyes never leaving Tony's face. He could feel Tim's kiss on his own neck and saw the blood rise up under Abby skin in response to his own.

The three of them rocked and thrust and ground into each other in a fierce counter balance that had them slowly driving any sane thoughts far from their minds.

Tony was panting and tossing his head trying to thrust deeper but with the weight and position of the two of them above him he was forced to endure the agonizing build as it itched at the base of his spine and tingled in his toes. His thighs started to quiver as he watched Tim's hand slide down across Abby's body and into her immaculately trimmed mound of hair.

Abby clenched around him and moaned as Tim gently fingered her moist responsive clit as he continued his unstoppable cataclysmic rhythm

Abby sagged forward further grinding herself into Tim's hand and slid further off Tony's aching cock. Tony whimpered in loss and then suddenly he felt firm fingers around him. He bucked and cried as he realized whose fingers were gripping the base of his cock. Abby rocked her aching clit into the heel of Tim's hand, still with Tony inside her as Tim firmly locked his fingers around Tony's hot wet cock.

It was too much. Tony's eyes rolled back into his head and he held his breath as he felt his orgasm coming. Suddenly he bucked and cried out shuddering and shaking as the darkness flashed white from the release of his need.

Abby felt herself held firmly in Tim's arms as he fucked her. She released herself and ground herself down on Tony taking as much of him in as she could before she too came apart in his arms followed an instant later by Tim as she clenched around them.

Tim sagged gasping and shuddering against Abby's sweaty back for an instant before her carefully withdrew. He gently kissed her shoulder now covered in his marks before sagging down onto the bed limbless beside her.

Nothing but their gasping breathes could be heard as the three lay sweating and flushed on the rumpled bed.

Suddenly Tim wanted to go home. The confrontational urge he had felt earlier seemed to have disserted him along with what was left of his energy. He wanted to go home and have a shower and put on some quiet jazz, take something for his headache and just allow himself to think alone. No games. No dares. No teasing. Just some space to think about what just happened. About what he heard.

He rolled over and gave Abby a quick kiss before he stood and quickly gathered his clothes.

"Uh Thanks Abbs. I'm going go home."

Abby smiled tired and pouted "Already?"

Tim smiled sadly back " Yeah. I'm hung over, tired and I could really do with a shower. See you tomorrow"

Tim flung on his jeans and slipped on his shirt and then stopped at the door, his hand paused on the door frame but he didn't turn around.

"See yah Tony"

"Uh yeh bye McGee" Tony called up to the ceiling not even seeing McGee leave and only hearing the rattle of the front door opening and closing.

Tony sighed "I'm going to go too Abb's. McGee's right we've got work tomorrow and Gibbs will have my hide if I still look hung over"

Abby smiled lazily and snuggled back into the sheets, her body still buzzing from an evening and now morning of sex. Abby yawned "Ok night Tony" and her eyes slid shut. Tony leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek before he too gathered up his clothes and left.

Tony pulled on his Nikes and started off down the pavement. After years of hangovers he had discovered that this was the best Hair of the Dog cure for him. He pushed his body to sweat out the alcohol before drinking several liters of water followed by a hot shower and several hours sleep.

Tony pushed himself as his head ached and his heart rate climbed. He felt the sweat pouring off his body freeing his body of the toxins it held. His mind was another matter. He tried to free his mind of the image of Tim's angelic face in ecstasy above him, his eyes closed, and his head thrown back, his neck and bare chest flushed, his full lips moist and open as he shuddered through his own orgasm. Oh God the feel of Tim's hot muscular thighs quivering between his own signaling his impending release.

Tony tried to deny that it had been Tim's name he had cried out as he came.

Abby stood under the shower and considered her two friends as she let the hot water sooth away a thousand tiny aches and pain acquired most pleasantly. She hadn't exactly planned the night to turn out the way it had but she wasn't unhappy with the results.

Timothy she already knew was brave. It took courage to be stuffed into a school locker by the popular Jocks and step out again and have to face your friends and the bullies themselves on a daily basis. Tim was accustomed to finding everything fearful but had learnt in his own way to stand up to them anyway. He had spent his entire life learning to be the best by facing his fears. And that included Tony.

Tony on the other hand could stand in front of a gun welding madman without breaking a sweat but avoided confronting himself emotionally. He covered his fears with jokes and pranks and didn't allow anyone to see inside to the Tony that cried out from dark dreams in the night.

Abby wondered if Tony would go so far as to try and stuff McGee into a closet before he realized what was actually happening between them.


End file.
